newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
DVD Pack
Bakugan Battle Pack (September 28, 2004) Game Over: Final Fury: End Of The line Beyblade Battle Pack (September 28, 2004) Blader’s Spirit, Galaxy Heart, A Ray Of Hope The Cyberchase Pack (September 28, 2004) The Hacker’s Challenge: Fit To Be Heroes: The Cyberchase Movie Family Muiti Feature (October 14, 2014) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid Of Light, Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie, Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time The Poetry Fest Double Feature (July 23, 2013) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show, Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular Freddy’s Holiday Pack (October 25, 2005) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Christmas: Freddy’s Halloween: The Valentine School Dance Freddy’s Holiday Collection (November 1, 2016) Freddy’s Halloween: Freddy’s Valentine: Freddy’s Thanksgiving: Freddy’s Christmas Freddy Aguilar’s Crossovers Pack (October 16, 2012) The Legend Of The Master Of Duel, Battle From The Legend Of Naga, The Legend Of A Teenage Robot Future, And The Legend Of The Master Of The Powerpuff Girls The Easter Movie Collection (March 15, 2016) (Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure, Yogi the Easter Bear, The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo) The Toaster Collection (February 6, 2018) The Brave Little Toaster: The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars: The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue The Tarzan Collection (February 27, 2018) Tarzan: Tarzan 2: Tarzan & Jane The Beauty Beast Collection (February 27, 2018) Beauty & The Beast: Beauty & The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Belle's Magical World The Alvin Movie Collection (March 27, 2018) Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip The Musical Collection (June 5, 2018) High School Musical: Blue's Big Musical Movie: Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show Spectacular: Camp Rock: High School Musical 2: High School Musical 3: Senior Year: Camp Rock 2; The Final Jam The Bambi Double Feature (June 5, 2018) Bambi; Bambi 2 The Winnie The Pooh Collection (June 5, 2018) The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh: The Tigger Movie: Piglet's Big Movie: Pooh's Heffalump Movie: Winnie The Pooh The Lion King Collection (August 28, 2018) The Lion King: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride: The Lion King 1 1/2 The Looney Movie Collection (August 28, 2018) Space Jam; Looney Tunes: Back In Action The Ballerina Fantastic Collection (September 4, 2018) Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance: Angelina Ballerina: All Dancers On Deck; Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On: Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess The Rugrats Movie Collection: Collector's Edition (September 4, 2018) The Rugrats Movie: Rugrats In Paris: The Movie: Rugrats Go Wild The Powerpuff Girls Double Feature (September 11, 2018) The Powerpuff Girls Movie: The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Panted The Recess Collection (September 11, 2018) Recess: School's Out: Recess Christmas: Miracle On Third Street: Recess: All Growed Down: Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade The Mickey Mouse Collection (November 6, 2018) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers: Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas: Mickey's Twice Upon Christmas: Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At The House Of Mouse The Cinderella Collection (November 20, 2018) Cinderella: Cinderella 2: Dream Come True: Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time The Little Mermaid Collection (November 20, 2018) The Little Mermaid: The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea: The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning The Muppet Movie Collection (December 18, 2018) The Muppet Movie: ''The Muppets: Muppets Most Wanted: The Great Muppet Caper: ''Muppet Treasure Island The Football Head Double Feature (February 12, 2019) Hey Arnold!: The Movie: Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie The Emperor Collection (February 26, 2019) The Emperor's New Groove (2000): Kronk's New Groove (2005) The Lilo & Stitch Movie Collection (February 26, 2019) Lilo & Stitch (2002): Stitch! The Movie (2003): Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005): Leroy & Stitch (2006) The Mulan Collection (March 12, 2019) Mulan (1998): Mulan 2 (2005) The Brother Bear Collection (March 12, 2019) Brother Bear (2003): Brother Bear 2 (2006) Pokémon Advanced Movie Collection (March 12, 2019) Pokémon: Jirachi—Wish Maker, Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys, Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea The Pocahontas Collection (May 28, 2019) Pocahontas (1995): Pocahontas 2: Journey To a New World (1998) The Rescuers Collection (May 28, 2019) The Rescuers (1977): The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Disney Movies on Television Collection (June 4, 2019) Doug's 1st Movie, Recess: School's Out, Teacher's Pet 101 Dalmatians Collection (June 4, 2019) 101 Dalmatians (1961); 101 Dalmatians (1996); 102 Dalmatians; 101 Dalmatians 2; Patch's London Adventure (2003) The Lady and the Tramp Collection (June 4, 2019) Lady and the Tramp (1955): Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) Action Packed Movie Collection (June 4, 2019) Freddy’s Save The Future: Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light: Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime: Beyblade: Fierce Battle: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time The Fox and the Hound Collection (August 6, 2019) The Fox And The Hound: The Fox And The Hound 2